The Sweetest Temptation
by Laurel Carter
Summary: Christian Grey was in the process of updating his restaurant when he meets chef Ana Steele. He wants her, but is she available? If she isn't, will it stop Christian from getting what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own FSOG or the characters in this story. All credit goes to EL James._

 **CPOV:**

I scan the various work emails that have trickled in within a ten minute span of me leaving work. I sigh at the thought of the Chinese deal falling through as well as a possible attempt at having to do a hostile takeover in New York. I am mentally preparing to-do lists in my head of how to execute both properly while handing a million other things that have appeared over the last week. The world of mergers and acquisitions seem to never sleep, at least for me.

"Mr. Grey, we have arrived." Taylor says stoically as the SUV rolls to a stop outside of my next destination. A new restaurant has opened downtown and my mother has all but acquired for me to attend with them. I am already thirty minutes late and I have completely exhausted all attempts to bypass this meal all together. I straighten my tie that I loosened earlier and wait for Taylor to open the door for me.

I step out of the open door and make a quick retreat inside the restaurant. My eyes adjust to the lighting as I scan my surroundings. Beautiful, is the word I choose to describe the restaurant. Classic and rustic seem to mold perfectly together inside one space and I silently commend the person creative enough to pull it off. However, I plan to leave after three strikes of not meeting my standards. I'm judging this place from head to toe and plan to make a quick escape before the arrival of dinner.

"Hello, welcome to Blue Magnolia. How many?" The younger man in front of me says so surely of himself as he stares down at his list of names and wait times. Well, the first strike of the night goes to his unprofessional behavior. I clear my throat and his eyes go wide when he takes me in. Yeah, asshole. Bet you didn't expect Christian Grey standing in front of you while you peered down like an idiot at your paper. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. That was incredibly rude of myself. If you will please follow me, I will show you to your designated table." Damn, professional behavior and an apology. Fine, the strike is removed and this place still stands in the clear.

Who am I kidding, if it wasn't for the chef opening this place, I truly would have never stepped foot in this restaurant. I need his help hiring an excellent chef to replace my current one. Also, a new creative mind to help me revamp my restaurant. I've interviewed several but none seem to fit the essence of the Mile High Club.

The host delivers me to the table my family is seated at. My mother is the first to greet me then everyone else follows suit. I take the seat left open for me in between my mother and sister. I give Elliot a glare and he chuckles in response. I have no doubt that my ears may be bleeding by the end of the night from being situated in between two chatty-cathys.

My sister starts rambling about some world renowned pastry chef and I zone out in order to take in more of the ambiance this restaurant offers. I notice the rustic vibes that seems to go hand in hand with classic theme. Beautiful farm tables adorn the space yet a few glass ones do as well for the smaller tables. The wooden, hand crafted tables don't overpower the room which is the exact opposite of what they normally do. The chairs are a light taupe and provide a casual comfort for the guests. The chandeliers are strategically placed throughout for the perfect amount of overhead lighting while candles are placed at each table to set off the cozy personal glow. It's romantic and familial at the same time. We are seated in a private area and placed around a hand crafted circular farm table. It's a dark wood stain that gives off an elegant vibe. I'm really liking this place and cursing myself mentally for not thinking of something like this sooner.

"Right, Christian?" Mia's high pitched voice brings me out of my trance and I nod my head in agreement even though I haven't heard a word she actually said. Elliot chuckles before taking a sip of wine and I stare daggers in his direction. The waiter appears and takes our order. I haven't skimmed the menu but it only takes me a second to realize this is all southern based dishes. I hear Elliot order shrimp and grits and place my order for the same. I have never had such a combination before and I must admit: it sounds extremely appetizing.

"Here he comes, here he comes." Mia whispers while nudging me in the side. I look at her in half anger and half amusement. She is fixing her hair and fidgeting nervously like a schoolgirl. Who the hell is she talking about anyways? I look up behind my father just as a man in possibly his early 40s walks up to the table. I'll admit, he's a good looking man to be older. He has dark chocolate hair with tan skin. His green eyes pop out once he steps under the lighting the chandelier provides.

"Well, they told me the Greys were here, but I am just now finding time to step away from the kitchen." He says while my father and mother stand up to greet him. He embraces both parents warmly. Ah, this is the owner I will need to get into his good graces in order to secure his help with my restaurant. I frown as I realize I have never seen an actual picture of him. That could have been disastrous.

"It is so lovely to see you again, Gabriel." My mother gushes as my father nods his head in agreement. "Let me introduce you to my children. This is my oldest, Elliot, my youngest, Mia, then my middle son Christian." My mother shares brightly and I can feel the love seeping from each word she speaks while pointing each of us out. "Children, this is the owner of the restaurant, Gabriel Reed." I stand to shake his hand and Elliot follows me. Yeah, I'm clearly the one with manners - not my gruff of a brother. He greets Mia with a kiss on the cheek and a blush covers her from head to toe. I do a double take to make sure I am seeing this correctly. Is she attracted to him? She's not even 21 yet and he is clearly over 40. Aww, shit that's gross.

Grey, are you forgetting the fact you're 30? Not much younger than him. I roll my eyes at myself.

"Sit, sit. Don't stand on my account." He orders of us. We all comply and sit back down. He stops a waiter and they bring him a chair. He fits perfectly in between my father and mother. I say a silent prayer to whoever may be listening above. Perfect opportunity to talk business.

"I love what you've done with the place, Reed. It's the perfect mixture of rustic and classic." My father states while scanning his eyes across the room and I find myself doing the same.

"Thank you, Carrick. I found this place easy to decorate as it's been a vision of mine for quite sometime now." Gabe states proudly with a smile that reaches each ear. "I cannot take all the credit though." Before he can finish his thought, Mia jumps in with a question about the chef she mentioned earlier.

"Ah, yes. Miss Steele is in attendance tonight. She should be out momentarily from the kitchen. Her desserts are divine and will be served here at this very restaurant. So, feel free to order all your future dessert needs from here. I promise you, her cakes are a gift from God." We all chuckle at the end of his praise of this woman's cakes.

"You know, Christian has a restaurant not too far from here. You should check it out on your visit." My mother states proudly and I smile at her boastful words. Thanks for the opening, Grace. Business time.

"I do, in fact I was hoping to pick your brain sometime soon over possible chefs and a new layout." I state in my CEO voice that makes even strong, powerful men cower to me. He nods his head while sipping a glass of water, completely unaffected.

"Of course! I would be honored to help in anyway I can." He says it so honestly I find myself kind of shocked. I thought it would take a lot more convincing than that. We are technically rivals in the restaurant world even though it's clear we are serving two different types of style. "We can set something up before you leave tonight, sound good?" He asks me and I agree to see him before I make my way home.

"Ah, there's that famous chef you were inquiring about earlier Mia." He stands while stopping a waiter, who removes his chair. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up as if I have just been electrocuted. I scan the room for what has caused this sudden spark and I cannot believe the sight of an angel walking towards the table. Our table to be exact. An angel with beautiful chocolate shiny wavy hair, long legs, and sun kissed skin is walking towards us. She is wearing a fitted black dress with fuck me thin matte nude ankle strap heels. No doubt Louboutin. She steps under the lighting and her bright blue eyes connect with my gray ones. Blue to gray and I forget anyone else is in the room for a second. I'm entranced by this gorgeous woman standing behind my seated brother and to the side of Mr. Reed.

"Everyone, this is Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is the Grey's. This is Carrick, Elliot, Mia, Christian, and Grace. I have known Carrick and Grace for a little over ten years now." I can't take my eyes off this gorgeous woman who is taking all of us in. My brother rises to kiss her cheek and I almost flip over the table with my nervousness to greet her as well. Mia looks at me funny and I will myself to pull it together. You don't do this shit, Grey. Especially over a petite brown haired girl. Fuck, she's just my type.

"Miss Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say when I make my way to her. I lean in for a kiss on her cheek and I feel as if I have been zapped. Electricity courses through me at her touch and I find myself craving it again. What the fuck, Grey? You don't let anyone touch you. Not even your family. I wait for her response but she only smiles at me. A smile, only a smile? Elliot got a response. I stare at my brother as I make my way back to my seat. He is making total googly eyes at her. Hell no, Elliot. Miss Steele is mine.

"Ana is a world known chef, but she is specifically known for her cakes and sweet treats. This restaurant will sell her sweets exclusively and is the only location on the West coast." Reed exclaims so proudly I wonder if she's his daughter. I mean they both have brown hair and tan skin. I remember reading that he has children… But something seems off about the way he is looking at her.

"You are going to make my head big, Gabe." She giggles so sweetly that I'm afraid I could have a cavity from hearing it. God, I could listen to that sound every day of my life.

"I love your pumpkin cheesecake! I had it while in New York a few weeks ago." Mia shares excitedly with the beautiful woman.

"Thank you, that seems to have been a hit this year." Ana replies shyly.

"It is magnificent. I must share a secret though." Gabriel says while encasing Ana with his arms and leaning over her towards the table as if he is sharing a secret not even the president knows.

"Gabe, don't." Ana warns playfully. He smiles a brilliant smile down at her and it's the first time I take in her actual height. Even with heels on, she still seems so petite next to the man standing at 6'1. He places a hand on her hip and pulls her back into him. Why is he touching her like that? Stop touching her like that - of course I shout it in my head rather than sound like a lunatic sharing it out loud. Something catches my eyeat that moment...a gold band situated on his ring finger, left hand.

"My sweet Ana here hates the taste of pumpkin. In fact, she has only tasted her recipe once. I was her test taster the rest of the way. If only I had a camera when she tasted the cheesecake the first time. Her face mimicked pure disgust." He laughs at the end and she places her hands over her face in embarrassment. I find it very cute.

Cute? No Grey. We don't do cute. Cut that shit out.

"Now that I'm officially embarrassed, I'm going to make my way out. It was lovely meeting each of you and I look forward to seeing you all again." She smiles warmly at everyone and I fight the urge to take her on this table right in front of everyone.

"I'll go with you. I hope you all enjoy your meal. Here's my personal card, Christian. Give me a call and we will arrange a time to talk." With a kiss to my mother's cheek and a hug to my father, Mr. Reed and Miss Steele head towards the kitchen. Our meals are delivered shortly afterwards and we all dig in while enjoying casual talk.

"I have to admit, that was absolutely fabulous." My father admits and I raise my eyebrows at his response. It's extremely hard to please Carrick Grey.

"Oh, I am truly and pleasantly stuffed." My mother says as the waiter takes our dishes away. "Is it terrible that I am dying to try one of Miss Steeles desserts?" We all chuckle and I agree that I'm feeling the same way. I don't share that I'm dying to have something Miss Steele made in my mouth.

"Oh my goodness. Is that…" Mia trails off and my eyes catch sight of what she is referring to. What looks to be pumpkin cheesecake is placed in front of us all. Mia is near tears exclaiming how Anastasia just 'gets her' or whatever that means.

"Miss. Steele asked me to bring these slices over for you. They are on the house as well as your meal. If you'd like me to grab another desert for you, I'd be pleased to do so." Everyone shakes their head no in absolute awe. All I can think is Miss Steele just opened the door for me to personally say thank you and to see her again. Oh how I look forward to seeing her again, but first a background check will be ordered to give me the upperhand. I want to know every single detail about the delectable Miss Steele before making her mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own FSOG or these characters. All credit goes to EL James._

 **APOV:**

I wait by the window, checking emails and watching the lights twinkle before me. I realize 15 minutes have passed and I let out a sigh as I press my forehead against the freezing cold window. Might as well undress and get in bed...is it always this way I wonder to myself?

I shake off the dull ache in my heart and stomach. I proceed to get undressed by reaching around to unzip my dress. I step out of my dress as and let it pool at my feet. I bend to pick it up before folding it to be dry cleaned when I return home. I take a seat on the bed and bend to take off my heels. I'm no stranger to sky high heels, but I rather be in flats any given day.

It seems my completely casual days are coming to a close though. The opening of Blue Magnolia was a success and I can only see myself going up from here.

I take my heels and place them back in my shoe carrier that Gabe insisted I needed. I sigh deeply as I know I don't need a lot of the things I have. I'm just a simple girl from the south, not some hotshot chef that just walked off the runway. I roll my head from side to side, becoming grossed out when my neck makes a horrible sound as it pops. I grimace but don't stop undressing.

My black lace bra and panty set are the next to go. It's a shame I'm undressing by myself right now. This lace set makes me feel incredibly sexy and yet I have no one to demonstrate the removal for.

Another deep sigh escapes me as I place both in the dirty clothes basket. The sight of them in there remind me I'm in one of the fanciest hotels in Seattle and not at home. I shake the homesick thoughts out of my head and move to take off my jewelry.

First, my dainty gold chain necklace that holds a tiny pearl in the middle. I received it from my dad in high school and it's a rare occasion that it's not on me. Second, my diamond halo earrings. Thirdly, my petite diamond encrusted gold band that many never even see on my right hand. I smile once I see all three laying side by side. They are each the same exact color gold - it's a soft gold, not the bright in your face gold that almost looks like yellow pee. They each represent me.

I catch the time on the bedside clock and realize another five minutes have passed.

I look up at my reflection in the dresser mirror. The plain girl I have known my whole life is staring back at me while my subconscious is shaking her head at my stupidity. I turn around to look at the enormous bed that is not fit for just one. I may get lost in the gigantic bed with so much space available.

I'm not ready to crawl in alone, so I decide I could use a shower. A scalding hot shower to make my mind forget everything that's going on lately. Yes, that's exactly what I need. I make my way into the bathroom and start the water. I then remove my makeup and brush my teeth. After the necessities are done, I move to get in the shower.

I stand under the scalding hot water for what seems like hours, but could possibly be only five minutes. I let the water run down my body, washing off the stress and worry that seems to have seeped into my mind tonight. I close my eyes and let everything go. I let my mind wander to pleasant thoughts.

I'm pulled out of my dream state by arms wrapping around me. I don't move as I become encased against his body. I feel every single muscle of his stomach pressed into my back while his muscular arms cover much of my top body. He has to bend in order to get close to my face and ears. I tilt my head downwards and stare at the water rushing down the almost invisible drain.

"I'm sorry…" The deep voice says next to my ear as he places a kiss on the spot that usually gets me aroused. I don't react this time however. I think back and wonder how many times I've heard him say those two words.

"Ana…" He pulls me closer to him if possible, trying to mold us as one but I've never felt more like two before. I leave my arms hanging limply by my side.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I know it seems like it is always this way lately. She wanted to skype to talk about the children. I couldn't very well be sitting with you in the same room this late at night." He pleads with me and I know I'm being selfish at this very moment. My subconscious reminds me that I've been very selfless my whole life so one time of being selfish isn't going to hurt.

Like usual though, my heart wins out and I lean my head back against his body. I close my eyes and will the tears I feel building to evaporate. I'm not this girl. I'm not some emotional crier when something upsets me. Then why do I feel like balling my eyes out? What has happened to me?

I feel his body completely relaxing around mine as we stand under the hot water raining from above. He turns me around in his arms, much to my disappointment, and I quickly place my head back against his chest. I refuse to let him see me upset over something so petty.

I find myself in an inner struggle about if I should hug him back or not. My body wins out, craving contact with his soft skin and I place my hands on his hips. I don't let them roam like they are itching to do though.

"Come on baby, let me see that beautiful face." His pleading voice calls to me and without hesitation I look up into his emerald green eyes. His eyes bore into mine, trying with their might to get the slightest insight to what I'm thinking.

While his eyes are on a mission, I let my eyes explore his face. This man, this beautiful man, doesn't look a day over 30. His tan skin is wrinkle free and his dark hair doesn't show the slightest sign of gray. I still find it impossible that he is 40 years old. I can only pray God graces me with the same beauty by the time I turn 40.

He has now given up on what is plaguing my mind. His rough fingertips trace over parts of my face then he cups my face with both hands. He leans in slowly, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. His lips are so close to mine that I am unsure of whose breath is their own.

I swallow harshly, coming to terms with the fact I surrendered to this situation a long time ago. His lips are on mine softly, his warm tongue reaches out to swipe against my lips. He's begging for entrance and who am I to deny him?

Warm glass meets my back and he holds me securely against it. A hand drops from my face and makes its way around to my back. Slowly, the hand traces my spine until it reaches my butt. He presses me against him and I feel all of him align with my body. I feel his hardness pressing into me. I feel his muscles constrict against my nipples.

I feel him. In this moment I'm with him. He's with me. I make the conscious decision to turn my brain off and be in the now with him.

So that's what I do… I lose myself in this gorgeous man over and over again.

This gorgeous married man. Gabriel Reed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own FSOG or these characters. All credit to EL James._

 **CPOV** :

"Grey." I snap into the phone, irritated with every single person and every single thing today.

"Mr. Grey, this is Gabe Reed returning your call. Did I catch you at a bad time?" A deep voice comes through the phone and I fight the urge to bang my head on the desk. The one person I need to be nice to and I answer the phone like a jackass. Good going, Grey.

"Mr. Reed. Thanks for returning my call. I was hoping to set up a business lunch over at my restaurant?" I say confidently through the phone, completely ignoring my own behavior. I won't apologize for the way I answered.

"Yes, that sounds good. I will be heading out of town for the weekend for my son's birthday, but what about lunch tomorrow?" Damn, he sounds so fucking nice. How do people do that?

"That sounds good. I'll have it reserved for us around 12." I reply.

"Would you mind if I invited along Miss Steele? She has a very keen eye for design. She may be a huge help to you." Why Mr. Reed, I do believe you just made things more interesting.

"Not at all. I will see the both of you tomorrow at 12." I hang up before I get a response. I lean back in my chair as I swivel around to face the full glass window behind my desk. That couldn't have worked out better. I get my restaurant updated and I get to see Miss Steele again.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Reed and Miss Steele are already seated. I'll lead the way for you." A hostess guides me to the table that my company for the afternoon resides.

"Ah, Mr. Grey, I have to say this place holds a lot of appeal." Gabriel says while offering his hand. I give it a firm shake as my eyes find the angel standing next to him.

"Miss Steele, so lovely to see you again." I greet her with a kiss on the cheek. I feel that familiar spark when our skin meets and find myself lingering there for a moment.

"Mr. Grey, it's good to see you as well. Your restaurant is quite lovely." She comments while eyeing the space wistfully as we all take our seats. I watch her for a moment as she takes a sip of wine. Her tongue swipes across her top lip sensually as she savors the taste left there. Her eyes look up and make contact with mine. Grey to blue before she looks at Gabriel.

"Tell me your thoughts and vision on this place Christian." Gabriel inquires and I go into what I have planned for this place.

Two hours later, we have finished lunch and I have just proposed a tour of the restaurant. We are standing from the table when a phone ringing cuts the conversation.

Gabriel pulls out his phone and frowns while looking at it. His eyes dart to Ana and his look morphs into something else. Something I can't place.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." His words sound regretful as he answers while looking at Ana then turns to walk towards the front of the restaurant. She looks...defeated but it's gone before I can question it.

"Well, Miss Steele, it looks like it's just you and I for a moment. Care to join me for the proposed tour?" I offer her my arm and she accepts it. The electricity is still there and I wonder if she can feel it too.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" I make small talk as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Absolutely. Actually, that was going to be my main suggestion. You've suggested replacing the current chef with a michelin star chef. I wouldn't. Your chef is doing everything right and more. His techniques used on the meal display that." She smiles at me when we enter the kitchen and I can't take my eyes off of her. She pulls her arm out of mine and I immediately feel the loss.

"Then I think I'll do just that. Maybe it will only be the menu we update in concern of the food." I reply hoping to win her approval. Her answering smile is all I need to know I've said the right thing.

I introduce her to our head chef, the same one I planned on firing this morning, and she asks him a million questions. She's giddy over hearing how he created the burgundy truffle risotto.

"Ana, would you be willing to meet with us again to create an award winning menu? It seems you and Chef Louis could come up with something spectacular." I ask her while offering my signature full tooth smile. She watches me for a moment before her own smile breaks across her face.

"I'd love to. I'm free this weekend if you have a day available. I'll be back in New York Monday and won't return for a while." She informs me while looking at Chef Louis.

"Saturday morning would be good for me. Louis?" We can knock this out of the way Saturday morning then I could possibly take her to dinner.

"Perfect. I'll see you both then." He agrees before Ana and I make our way towards the upstairs. We walk into the VIP sitting area that would house private parties. We both lean on the railing and talk about the vision for my restaurant. I've never had a full on conversation with a woman before, well not one that I'm interested in. Where I actually enjoyed it. I find myself happy at the prospect of actually liking this woman, not just fucking her.

I watch as Gabriel walks back into the main restaurant and I know my time with just her is limited.

"I was thinking…" I begin but pause halfway. Holy shit. I'm about to ask a woman out. This is a fucking first.

"Hmm?" She questions while she eyes me with curiosity.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner Saturday night?" I fight the urge to run a hand through my hair that would display my nerves.

Be cool Christian. Act like you've done this before.

I watch as her curious stare transforms into a frown then an impassive face.

"I can't-" she begins apologetically but I cut her off.

"We don't have to go out anywhere. I have a great cook at my place." I notice a frown cross her face again and I back track hoping to change her mind. "Or we could go out. Anywhere you want. Whatever you want."

"Christian, I'm sorry. I just can't." She says no again and my stomach drops. All these years I've turned women down and denied them anything more than sex. Now I'm actually interested in someone and she says no to a date. How fucking fitting.

"Do you have other plans already?" I inquire because I just can't let this go. She looks remorseful then her gaze flicks to Gabriel coming up the stairs.

"No." she answers as her eyes flick back to mine. She's nervous. Why?

"Then why won't you have dinner with me?" Am I a terrible person? Is she not interested at all? Shit, am I annoying?

"I'm seeing someone." She blurts out quickly as Gabriel finally finds us chatting against the rail. She looks away from me and greets him as he approaches.

"Sorry about that." Gabriel apologizes while looking only at Ana. "What did I miss?" He then questions while looking between us.

"We decided Ana is going to meet me here Saturday to work on a new menu." I tell him while watching her curiously. Who is she seeing? I don't remember seeing a current relationship on her background check.

"Oh...you're not going back to New York with me?" He questions her and she looks conflicted. She bites her bottom lip before releasing it.

"No, I'm not. I rescheduled my flight for Monday morning." She answers without giving anything away. She looks to me and her eyes seem empty, void of any emotion. Much different from the woman in the kitchen.

"Mr. Grey, I look forward to working with you and Chef Louis on Saturday. Thank you for hosting us today. Gabriel, I'll meet you in the car." Her words are impassive and casual. She leaves me with a smile as she turns around to make her way out.

"Grey, I think you have a wonderful place here. I only wish I could be here Saturday to help with the creative side. Would you email me a copy of the menu once you're done Saturday? I'd love to see it." I agree before walking him out. He slides into the awaiting SUV and they are gone before I can blink.

I watch the vehicle drive away before it makes a turn and is out of sight. I pull out my phone and make the phone call that I've been dying to make since Miss. Steele told me was seeing someone.

"Welch" the voice answers gruffly on the other line.

"Dig deeper into Miss. Steele. She mentioned she is seeing someone and I want to know who it is." I bark the command and don't wait for his reply before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own FSOG nor the characters. All credit goes to EL James._

 **APOV** :

The ride back to the hotel is silent. I can feel his eyes on me, watching me. He hasn't moved a muscle since climbing in the car. I watch his face study me in the reflection on the glass. His eyes are sad, a frown sits on his gorgeous face. I'm the cause of that. _Me_.

"Ana?" He questions quietly. I can hear the hurt and confusion in his voice. I slip on my mask and turn to look at him for the first time. I don't speak though and it hurts him even more. My silence is telling.

"Why aren't you going back with me?" He questions while trying to hold my hand. I let his large hand envelope mine. His warmth feels foreign right now.

"I'd rather not talk right now." I tell him impassively as I eye the man driving us to the hotel. His trusted security guard, James. The man knows more than he should, but I rather not include him in my personal life if possible anymore.

Gabe nods but doesn't remove his eyes from me. It's like he is committing this moment to memory.

When we are safely enclosed in the suite, I make my way to the liquor cabinet as I take off my heels. I make myself a drink, not offering to make him one. I can't think right now and I'm hoping the smooth flow of tequila down my throat will help unclog my brain.

"We're alone now." He states the fact like it changes things. I plop my body down in the modern armchair. I'm about to place my feet on the coffee table when he sits down on it instead. He grabs my feet and places them in his lap. He works his magic as he massages my feet, but it doesn't release my tension or the fog surrounding my brain.

"Talk to me Ana. What's going on? Why are you staying the weekend instead of going back with me?" The vulnerability in his voice is almost my undoing. I look at his face and study him just like he did me earlier. He looks tired and sad. It's rare to see him like this.

"There's nothing really to talk about. I'm staying until Monday." It's the truth, sort-of. He could leave it at that, but he won't.

"Why?" His voice is unyielding as he demands to know the reason behind my sudden change of plans.

"I would rather stay here and be productive. Christian asked for help and you know I love creating new things." I respond as he continues his work on my feet. I take another long sip of tequila hoping the burn would feel better than the pain forming in my heart.

"I can't stay here with you this weekend." He states like I hadn't thought of that yet, like this new information from him will change my mind. I know he can't stay. That's the point.

"I didn't ask you too." My words are harsh and sobering. I want to reach into my hair and pull until the pain radiates to my toes, but I don't. I know how this works. I'm second to his family. I knew that the moment we began this - whatever this is, but his promises were different then. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"You always come home with me." Once again his eyes haven't left my face. He's wanting me to piece together my puzzled feelings to explain better, but I can't. I can't because I don't know what I'm feeling.

"No, I go to New York with you. You go home to your family. I stay in the condo downtown while you are with your family. I'm alone the whole time because you hate when I go out without you. We see each other maybe once the whole time and it's at the restaurant." I take another sip, more like gulp, as the words tumble out of my mouth freely.

"We see each other more than once-" he tries to justify, but he's incorrect.

"No, we don't." My voice has become cold. I don't even recognize it right now.

"Ana, how can I fix this? Come with me. Please." His voice is thick with emotion and his eyes begin to mist.

"There's nothing to fix, Gabriel." _Lie_.

He let's go of my feet and places his head in his hands. He looks miserable.

"We are never apart unless it's a rare occasion like my children's birthdays." He mumbles through his hands.

"And holidays, vacations, spur of the moment trips. It's more than birthdays." How have I done this routine for three years? He looks at me in fear.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't spend time with your family. I'm not saying that at all. But don't act like we are always together. We're not. That's why this weekend shouldn't be a big deal." I shrug unforgivingly. I wonder if I look as miserable as he does.

I go to take one more sip, but realize I've finished the glass of liquor already. I frown at the glass and move to get more.

"No, no more." He says quietly as he takes my glass from me. His hands run up my thighs like a feather and his fingers leave a warm path of fire. He grabs my waist and hoist me up. He sinks into the chair then pulls me down on his lap, his arms surrounding me. I try to fight it, but I can't. My legs curl up in his lap and my head finds the warmth of his neck. He holds me tightly as if I'll disappear.

"Fine. You stay and I'll go. I'll pick you up from the airport Monday morning." He gives up the fight knowing I'm right and he has no real argument. A weekend shouldn't be a big deal.

I nod against him in agreement.

"Tell me we're okay. I can't leave tomorrow if we aren't." He tells me gently as his fingers play with the ring on my right hand. I snort in his neck at the thought he wouldn't actually leave. He always leaves.

"We're fine." _Lie_.

"Hmm, okay." He doesn't pick up on the lie or maybe he does and chooses not to. "I suggest we have dinner in the room then a soak in the tub." He says while running a finger up and down my torso. He pulls my head out of his neck so he can look me in the eyes. Once again, he searches my face for something, a sign possibly, that everything truly is fine.

A shrill sound breaks our conversation. He moves me off his lap as he stands to grab his cellphone. I already know who it is by the look on his face as he reads the caller id.

"I have to take this." His voice is apologetic as usual. I stare at him impassively in response. I watch as he falters with the phone before finally answering it.

I completely tune out his conversation. Instead, I move to the kitchen to grab the bottle of tequila. I pour the liquid into my glass and bring it to my lips. I welcome the warmth again before grabbing the bottle, glass, and blanket off the couch before moving outside onto the balcony.

I don't keep track of the time nor the amount of tequila I'm consuming. I actually find myself thinking of gray eyes and what tomorrow might entail.

"Wake up baby." A soft voice whispers above me and warm lips meet my forehead. I don't open my eyes, but instead try to fight the fuzzy feeling in my head.

"Come on baby, open those beautiful eyes for me." This time warm lips meet my own and my eyes flutter open as his lips meet mine.

"There she is." He says softly. "I have to be at the airport in 20 minutes." He says sadly as he brushes strands of hair away from my face. I blink my eyes, trying to rid them of sleep, as I glance at the alarm clock next to my bed. 4 am is staring at me in bright red.

I sit up slowly and the sheet falls down to my waist. I'm surprised to find myself in one of his shirts. I try to think back on the night, but the last thing I remember is drinking on the balcony.

My puzzle piecing of the night is halted by Gabe's arms slipping around me. Mine instinctively wrap around him. He buries his head in the crook of my neck and breathes in deeply. He's squeezing me tightly, practically molding my body to his.

His body language is begging me to ask him to stay or for me to give in and go with him.

"Don't be late." I say without thinking and want to mentally face palm myself. He tenses around me, fully aware that I'm not interested in being the love sick fool he's expecting me to be.

He leans away from me and I kiss his cheek before fully pulling myself from his body. His touch is too much right now. I can't even meet his eyes for fear of seeing just how much I'm hurting him.

"I'll call you when I land, okay?" He asks as he stands up off the bed. I finally have the courage to meet his eyes and I regret it the moment I do. His eyes are pleading with me to say anything, but I don't. I can't. I only nod in response and watch as he slowly gathers his things and heads towards the door.

He turns around before exiting the room. He looks at me and I can see the plea from here dancing through his eyes. I blow him a kiss goodbye. His eyes light up with hope. He makes a show of catching my kiss and planting it over his heart. Then he's gone through the door. Gone back to New York. Back to his family.

I flip backwards on the bed and wait for the pain to creep deep into my heart and stomach. This hurts every single time he leaves, but I always seem to deal with it. I know what our relationship is. Or so I thought anyways.

I wait for a few more minutes before I realize something. I don't feel the pain of him leaving like I usually do. There's another emotion slowly making its presence known. Annoyance. This whole situation is annoying the piss out of me.

So, I do the only thing I can think of. I throw on my running gear and head outside the hotel. My plan is to run until I forget what I'm annoyed about, forget who I'm annoyed with. So, I do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV** :

I've been running for about twenty minutes, pounding the pavement hard in an attempt to clear my head and my heart. The rain is starting to come down on this gloomy Seattle morning. It doesn't help improve my mood at all.

As the light rain turns into a harsh thunderstorm, I dash into Pike Place Market to escape the cold rain, wind and lightning. This place isn't as packed as I've heard it can be. A few people here and there, but mostly just people who work here.

I find myself being drawn to the produce stand near the very front. The brightness of the fruit and vegetables is a high contrast to the dark skies just outside. I pick up one of the ripe red strawberries to inspect it.

"You know it's frowned upon to touch the fruit if you haven't bought it." A deep voice says behind me causing me to immediately drop the strawberry and spin around. I come face to face with Christian Grey.

I place a hand over my chest thinking I was actually in trouble for dropping the strawberry, but the mischievous glint in his eyes tell me differently.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him while I take in his clothes. He has on running shoes, athletic shorts, a quick dry t-shirt and a gray nike jacket. His hair is wet along with his clothes from the rain.

He smiles a toothy smile before responding.

"I was out for a run and got caught in the thunderstorm. This was the closest place I could duck into." He responds while moving closer to me. I'm transfixed on his smile that I don't even notice how close he is until I have to look up at him to continue looking at his smile.

"What about you Ana? Stealing fruit this early in the morning?" He teases me and I narrow my eyes at him.

"No" I say with mock annoyance but fighting a smile. "I also was out for a run when this storm caught me by surprise."

"Have you ever been here before?" He asks me while letting his eyes drift over my body.

"I have not. I've only seen it once or twice as we've driven by. It's kind of beautiful though." I look around the unique space. There are booths for days and they are all so unique.

"It is." He frowns but it's quickly gone. "I guess I've never really noticed that before."

I divert my gaze to the outside weather. It's only getting darker as the storm passes over Seattle. I have no idea how people live in this rainy city.

I look back at him to see him staring at me intently.

"Would you like to grab breakfast since we are stuck here? I'm starving and…" he asks nervously while running a hand through his hair.

"Christian-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"I mean, I know we have plans later to do the tasting and that you said no to dinner yesterday, but-" he rambles on and I can tell he is nervous. Does he not do this much? Ask girls out? He's acting like I'm the first girl he's ever spoken to.

"Christian." I can't contain my giggle at his odd behavior. "I'm starving, so I would love to grab breakfast, but-"

"But? Damn. I knew I shouldn't have asked again so quickly after yesterday." He mumbles and I can't help but giggle again.

"Christian, are you going to let me finish my sentence? You've cut me off twice." This behavior would usually upset me, but I'm amused instead.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" The pink tint on his cheeks lets me know he's embarrassed and I inwardly smile. Embarrassed Christian is adorable.

"I was saying I'm starving, but I don't think I'm dressed appropriately to eat in a restaurant." His eyes travel down my body once more before they meet my eyes.

"I think you look beautiful." He says truthfully and for some reason I blush at his sincerity. "But you could wear my jacket if you'd like." He holds out his jacket and I take it from him. My mind immediately wanders to Gabe and that familiar pang enters my heart.

I stare at the jacket for a moment before putting it on. It's been over three years since I've worn another man's clothes. It shouldn't be a big deal, but it is. I shake my head to rid myself of these deep thoughts. I was doing so good until now.

"So, where is a good place to eat?" I ask him a little too cheerfully, trying to mask the annoyance that is slowly creeping back in.

"There's this little place near the back. It's casual, but my sister says they have the best mimosas." He points towards the back.

"Shall we?" He asks while offering me his arm. I hesitate before linking my arm through his. I refuse to feel guilty in this moment.

Breakfast with Christian Grey was completely unexpected. I honestly cannot remember the last time I went anywhere with a man alone with the exception of Gabe.

Gabe.

That thought alone is sobering after the wonderful breakfast I just had with exceptional company. I would have never in a million years done this before, so why now? I've always put everyone else's feelings first my whole life. Now, I'm jeopardizing Gabe's feelings. That thought doesn't sit well with me.

"Ana?" Christian questions pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I feel the heat rise on my cheeks, thoroughly embarrassed that I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"I asked if you wanted another mimosa?" He waves his empty glass around goofily. I can't help but smile.

"I think I will pass. If I have another, I won't be able to help you later today." I say honestly.

"Well then-" he begins but is cut off by my phone ringing. I pull it out of the jacket pocket to see it's Gabe calling. I check my watch for the time. No way is he in New York in less than 4 hours.

"Are you going to get that?" Christian questions me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um- no. They can leave a message." I stammer out, unsure if I want to pick up or not. I'm enjoying this small bit of freedom, but my mind is creating terrible scenarios of why he could be calling when he is supposed to be in the air.

"Is it your boyfriend?" He asks quietly while averting his gaze.

"It's work." I answer quietly even though it's a lie. Well, technically Gabe is my coworker so it isn't a lie. Christian finally makes eye contact again.

"Sorry if that was-" he begins to apologize but I stop him with a wave of my hand.

"No, don't apologize. It's fine." I give him a reassuring smile and I see the tension leave his face.

"Have you and your boyfriend been together long? If you don't mind me asking…" again, he looks nervous as he asks.

"Yeah, a few years give or take. What about you? Anyone special in your life?" I question hoping I misread him asking me to dinner yesterday.

"No, no one special. Honestly, I've never been interested in having a special someone before." His gaze is penetrating me as if he is trying to send a message without saying the actual words. I guess I was wrong about yesterday. He was asking me out because he is interested in me. Butterflies form in my stomach and I fight a smile from forming on my lips at the thought.

"Do I know him?" He asks while handing the waiter his credit card.

"Hey! Let me pay for mine, please!" I try to grab the waiter's arm, but he's gone before I can catch him.

"You're sneaky Grey." I narrow my eyes at him. He lets out a hearty laugh and I take a mental image of this moment. He looks so much younger when he laughs. I did that. I made him laugh. I feel rather successful at this very moment.

"You didn't answer my question." He says through a chuckle. I look at him confused. What did he ask?

"Do I know him?" He repeats himself and I am still confused. "Your boyfriend. Do I know him? Is he from Seattle?" He clarifies. I'm a little shocked at his questions, but I find ease in answering them.

"No, he isn't. He's from New York." I smile letting him know he hasn't offended me.

"Oh...but I don't know him?" He asks curiously.

"No…" lie "He's private. We are very private." I shake my head no, but I feel like he can see right through me. Like he knows who my boyfriend is and this is all a test.

CPOV:

After a wonderful morning with the one and only Ana Steele, Taylor and I are dropping her off at her hotel. Once the weather cleared, he picked us up. Of course he could have picked us up before the weather cleared, but I felt like the universe was giving me an opportunity. I wasn't going to ignore it.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful breakfast." Ana says as we come to a stop outside the hotel. I give her my best smile before I get out and round the car so I can open her door.

"You are very welcome." I say while helping her out of the suv. I walk her to the front door of the hotel. She turns around, leans up and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later on for menu tasting? What time again?" She questions while looking at her ringing phone again. I know deep down it's probably her boyfriend even though she said it wasn't.

"How about I pick you up at 1?" I suggest, hoping I get to spend a little more time with her if I pick her up and take her home. She looks up at me, blue to gray staring at one another. I can tell she's fighting it inside.

"Okay, that sounds good. Saves me a cab ride or walk in this unpredictable west coast weather." She smiles and I can't help but to smile as well.

Before I can stop her, she turns around and begins her walk inside the hotel lobby.

"Bye Christian! I'll see you at 1!" She calls over her shoulder before making her way inside. I raise my hand up to my cheek, where her plump lips left a tingling sensation. I feel like a school boy who just received his very first kiss from the hottest girl in the class.

I turn around and climb back into the waiting suv.

"Taylor, I want to know who Miss Steele's boyfriend is. Get Welch on it immediately." I bark at my right hand man as we drive towards Escala. I've never felt this type of jealousy before. I feel caged in and ready to explode until I have the answers.

At least I'm the one spending the weekend with her. Me - not him.


End file.
